Fake Date
by The Exiled Queen
Summary: Have you ever had a crush on someone you weren't supposed to? Ever had the feeling of needing to be around that person, even though you know you'll never have them? If so then you all know exactly how I feel. My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I'm in love with my best friend. My very straight best friend, Rosalie Hale. (ALL HUMAN AU)


**A/N: Hey everyone! I know that I probably shouldn't be adding another story on my already heavy workload, but I couldn't get this story idea out of my head. I hope you all can forgive me. I also hope you all will enjoy this story.**

 **Disclaimer Warnings; This story WILL contain gay and lesbian relationships, and if that's not your cup of tea than I suggest you don't read this story. This will also be an ALL HUMAN AU!**

 **Characters as well will be OC**

 **Secondly I would also like to state that I do NOT own Twilight (obviously).**

 **Relationships (Endgame); Bella and Rosalie, Emmett and Edward, Jasper and Alice, Esmé and Carlisle (they're already together as are Jasper and Alice), Jessica and Lauren, Jacob and Seth, Leah and Angela, and Sam and Paul.**

 **I also think you can all also tell the idea behind this story if not from the title then the summary. So I just wanted to say a few more things.**

 **Edward is dating Jessica in the beginning of this story. While Rosalie is single. Rosalie and Jasper are twins in this story. (Yay)**

 **The Groups are (some will be surprising);**

 **Popular: Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Alice, Mike, Jessica**

 **Sporty: Emmett, Bella (told you), Jasper, and Lauren**

 **Preppy: Alice and Jessica**

 **Nerds: Angela, Lauren, Eric, and Bella at times**

 **The final things I'm saying is that the friend groups mostly are Bella/Emmett/Lauren/Jasper, Alice/Rosalie/Bella, Bella/Jacob/Emmett, Jessica/Alice/Bella, and finally Bella/Angela/Lauren/Eric**

 **I hope you all enjoy the story!**

 **\- The Exiled Queen**

* * *

 **Fake Date**

 **01**

Have you ever had a crush on someone you weren't supposed to? Ever had the feeling of needing to be around that person, even though you know you'll never have them? If so then you all know exactly how I feel. My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I'm in love with my best friend. My very straight best friend, Rosalie Hale. Rosalie and I have known one another since we were in grade school. I've known her as long as I've known my other best friend Emmett McCarty. Emmett and I go way back, to the days of mud fights and cooties. I could never ask for two better friends. Then I also have Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale (who is Rose's twin brother), and Angela Webber. Yes, I was very content with the friends I have. They were always there for me and I would always be there for them in return.

I was currently in the car with Em right now. He was singing along to God knows what. We were on our way to Forks High School home of the Spartans'. Emmy-Bear was the star Tight-End for our football team along with Jazz as the star Quarterback. Rose was head cheerleader and I was the star basketball player of our school. Ali was the head of the art department in Forks. Anything you needed, from paintings to handmade clothes, Ali could get it ready for you. While Angela she was the leader of the mathletes, and keeper of one the biggest secrets I've ever told anyone. That I was a nerd at heart.

Ange and I bonded over our shared love for academics, and became good friends. I couldn't imagine my life without the shy and sweet girl. She made my day better whenever I was feeling gloom. I turned my gaze to look out the window as Emmett pulled into Forks High parking lot. I could already see my friends near their own cars. Then only question was, which would I greet first? Normally it would be a no brainer, it would be Rose, but ever since I found out the extent of my feelings for the beautiful blonde. I didn't think that would be such a good idea. I was considering saying hi to Jazz first, when I saw Angela, and I immediately grinned. I was out of the car before Emmett could put it into park. I dashed across the parking lot, briefly seeing Rose frowning at me out of my peripheral vision, but I didn't have enough to time to react, because I was soon slamming into Angela in an almighty hug. Causing the shy girl to squeak in surprise.

Though soon enough she was returning my hug with fervor. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I pulled back. Especially when I saw that Angela was grinning back. I hadn't seen her since the start of summer break. She had been away at a summer camp, but I was glad she was back now, and that we could hang out once again.

"Hey Ange," I say with happiness laced into my tone.

"Hey Bells, how was your summer?" Angela asked with a smile, she was obviously used to my over exuberance. My mother always told me I was so much like my uncle. Which I honestly took as a compliment.

"It was great but it would have been better if you had been here," I respond with a flirty wink, which caused Angela to blush slightly, and it caused me to grin. She was just so cute whenever she got flustered, it honestly was adorable.

"You know I had to go to summer camp for a scholarship opportunity Bells," Angela said with a smile and I smiled back.

"Of course I know that Ange, I was just messing with you. Although I would have been happy if you were here. I'm glad you got an opportunity to chase your dreams," I say with complete honesty shining in my eyes. I saw that Angela was about to respond when her mouth clamped shut, and I frowned in confusion. Before I realized that she was no longer staring at me, but at a fixed point behind me. Immediately I knew who was standing behind me, the only person that could invoke fear into the student populace. The HBIC, Rosalie Hale, herself.

I turned to look into my best friends blue eyes, and saw that she did not look happy with me. Her normally electric blue eyes were a deep royal, because of her anger. Though before I could react her steel like grip was on my bicep, and pulling me away from Angela. With a quick wave of goodbye and a promise to talk later I allowed myself to be pulled away. Completely ignoring the way my stomach did somersaults because of her touch, and the way my heart seemed to be beating just a tad bit faster. Finally when we reached a fairly private corner, Rosalie let me go.

I stood staring into her angry blue eyes, and I couldn't help but feel like I was a deer caught in the headlights. I had no idea what to do. The only thing I could honestly think about doing was either running or well running. Though the look Rosalie gave me, immediately washed any hope of escape from my mind. I've learned from experience to let Rose speak first. Mostly because my mouth really has no filter sometimes, and it gets worse whenever I'm nervous. So I decided I wasn't going to talk, because no one made me as nervous as Rosalie did, and I really wasn't keen on digging my own grave.

Though I started to rethink my plan as the silence started to stretch. Until finally Rosalie spoke and I would be lying if her soft voice didn't send a jolt of desire to my core.

"Bella what the absolute hell is going on with you? First you haven't been responding to my texts all week, and now on our first day back to school you're ignoring me. What the hell did I do to make you so pissed at me?" Rosalie asked and I could sense a hint of desperation in her normally cool tone. Which caused pain to lance through my heart. I hated causing Rosalie pain. Though I couldn't tell her why I had been ignoring her texts. I would rather have only Rosalie's friendship than no Rosalie at all. No matter how much it hurt me in the process. So what better to do than lie.

"You haven't done anything Rose, I just broke my phone last Saturday, and I haven't gotten around to fixing it yet," I said with a small smile, and I could tell my words calmed her down some, which I was thankful for, but I also knew that she was worried. For what? I had no idea, but I knew in time Rose would tell me.

I watched as all the tension left her shoulders before she spoke. "Alright Bella, I guess we should be getting to orientation now."

I heard the hint of uncertainty in her voice, and I hated myself for putting it there. Rosalie Lillian Hale was not one to be uncertain, and it killed me seeing her like that. Especially knowing that I caused it. We walked back towards the parking lot in silence, and entered the gym with a couple other students. I immediately smiled seeing my own home court, the basketball court. I had been playing since I was in second grade. I walked further into the gym with Rose by my side, and I noticed our main group of friends. They were sitting near the entrance of the gym, which I guess was always claimed by the cheerleaders, football players, etc. I saw that Emmett was talking to Jasper who has an arm wrapped around Alice.

Emmett standing at 6'5", is the tallest of my friends, towering over Alice by nearly two feet. His strength gives him a rather filled out form, but he is not regarded as being overweight, just muscular. His height helps spread out his weight. At least that's what I thought. He is very handsome with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair that almost looks black, giving him a childish look not often seen in a grown man. Especially one that can cause so much fear out on the field. Yes all in all Emmy-Bear was quite the looker.

Then I turned my attention to the man he was talking to, Jasper. Now Jasper and I have been good friends for quite some time now. Though he was always much closer to Emmett, I still saw him as sort of like a brother figure. Though in no way did I think the same way about Rosalie. (Obviously.) Jasper is 6'3" tall and has honey blond hair that falls just above his collar. He is muscular, but lean, unlike Emmett. He had many scars around his arm's and neck. From a car crash that had nearly taken his life. Though you could ever only really see them if he was in direct light. I then turned my attention to the woman who had enraptured Jasper's heart. Alice.

Alice was thin to the extreme, almost to the point of being pencil thin, and had jet black hair styled into a pixie cut. Her usual smile was on her face in full force. She was talking with Jessica. Who was sitting beside her own boyfriend, Edward Masen. Edward has facial features that could be described as being perfect and angular—high cheekbones, strong jawline, a straight nose, and full lips. His hair, which is always messy, retains the unusual bronze shade which he inherited from his mother, Elizabeth Masen. He was 6'2" with a slender but muscular body. Jessica on the other hand was the polar opposite of her boyfriend. Jessica is around 5'1" tall, has voluminous curly, dark brown hair and blue eyes. She isn't very tall, but her outgoing personality makes her seem bigger than she really is.

Once upon a time Edward and I had tried to make a crack at a relationship, but obviously it didn't end well. Though we were still friends, the spark just wasn't there. That and for the fact that Rosalie became a big green jealous monster whenever she saw us, which I don't want to relive anytime soon. Though he was also the one to make realize that I was in fact a closeted lesbian. Though of course he didn't need to know that. As I was walking towards them, I saw out of my peripheral vision that Emmett was looking at the two with anger and jealously. Although it was so slight that you could miss it, unless of course you knew him as well as I did. I frowned slightly at my Emmy-Bear, and resolved that I would ask him later about it.

I walked up the bleachers and plopped myself down into the first available spot. Forgetting for a moment that Rosalie always sat with me and that I always saved her a seat. When that thought processed in my mind, I looked up and saw that Rosalie was looking at me with a frown. Immediately I scooted over for her to sit down. Which she did, but I could see the doubt in her eyes. I smile at her trying to ease her doubts, which works because soon she is having a conversation with Alice. I realize that Rosalie and Alice were talking about something regarding cheerleading, which meant Rosalie would be oblivious to anything else for the time being. So it meant that this was my only opportunity, for right now, that I could go see what was bothering my Emmy-Bear.

Though as I was slowly, and might I add stealthily, away. Rosalie's hand suddenly appeared and clamped down onto my wrist. With a grip that would give an alligator a run for its money, because damn it hurt. Honestly I was fearing for my life, though that was before Rosalie spoke.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Bella?" Rosalie hissed, in a tone of voice that told of future pain to come. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life, which meant I couldn't look Rosalie in the eyes, because if I did I know for a fact if I did I would most likely piss myself. With an almost tired sigh, Rosalie spoke once again, in a much softer voice. "Belle look at me."

It sounded like a demand but I've known Rose long enough to hear the emotional depth in her voice. I could hear as clear as day the pain and desperation in those four words. I could also hear the slight begging lilt in her voice as she said the last two. With all that in mind I wasn't prepared to see the sheer amount of anguish in her best friends/secret love eyes, and for the second time that day I felt like a total and complete ass.

"Where were you going Belle?" Rosalie asked once more, and as I stared into her beautiful blue eyes. I knew I couldn't lie, although I don't know why I was going to in the first place.

"Well you see ummm... I saw that you were talking to Alice and I know how you two get about cheerleading things, so I was going to sneak off and talk to Emmett," I said in a rush, and I watched with bated breath as Rosalie's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"And you didn't think I would let you go?" Rosalie asked incredulously and I was probably doing a pretty damn good impression of a goldfish, because Rosalie continued her anger from earlier coming back. "God Bella I'm not a dictator that tells where you need to be and when! Yes, I like to spend time with you, because you're my best friend, but I don't want you to feel like you need sneak off while I'm distracted. You know what Bella I think you should go to Emmett right now, because I obviously did something to piss you off. So I really don't want to be by you right now."

"Rose I-" I tried desperately to say before she cut me off.

"No Bella please just go," Rosalie said in an almost tired voice before she continued. "I'll see you tonight at the festival."

I looked at Rosalie for a moment and I knew I had just been dismissed. Which hurt, Rosalie had never dismissed me before. So feeling a little rejected and heavy hearted I left to go find Emmett. After a quick scan of the bleachers, I saw he wasn't there. So I went to the first place I knew he would be. The school roof.

It had been our unofficial hang out since we started high school, and the second I stepped out onto it I saw him. He was sitting near one of the brick walls lining the top of the building. His legs were completely outstretched and his face held nothing but gloom. He didn't even stir as I sat next to him. Which was cause of great concern.

Softly, so not to startle him, I spoke. "Hey Emmy-Bear you okay?"

He simply scoffed in return and I realized that I would have to try a little bit harder to get him to talk. "Come on Emmy you know you can talk to me. What's wrong Teddy?" I once again asked using an old nickname I only use when I'm desperate. Though it worked like a charm if his sigh was anything to go by.

"I just hate seeing Jessica and Edward together," he finally said, which caused me to frown. I had no idea Emmett liked Jessica.

"Emmy I didn't know you liked Jessica-" I immediately cut off what I was saying the minute I saw the look he was giving me. "Oh."

We sat in silence for a moment before he spoke. "I know it's stupid, but I just can't help the way I feel when I see him. I love him, but he only sees me as a friend," Emmett spoke with sadness in his voice before he scoffed again. "Though I don't think you can understand how I feel, no one can."

We an almost wistful sigh and a sad smile I whispered softly. "I think I know exactly how you feel, because that's exactly how I feel with Rose."

Immediately I could see the way Emmett's eyes widened in realization, before he crushed me in a big bear hug. We pulled back at the same time and before we knew it we were laughing. Honest to God laughter and it felt so good to finally tell someone how I felt. Especially when that person knew how I felt in return.

"We are sure quite a pair," Emmett said still laughing and I nodded in agreement. We lapsed into silence before Emmett suddenly jumped up a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I have the greatest idea, probably the best idea in the entire universe," Emmett said his booming voice full of mirth. I simply raised my eyebrow at him to continue. "We, as in you and I, should pretend to date." Emmett said with a grin and I frowned in confusion. "Oh come on Belly-Bear you know how jealous Rose gets when ever you date someone, and I obviously can't date anyone else other than you. We can do things to make them jealous, and maybe if the heaven are on our side they will make a move."

I immediately frowned in thought, Emmett's plan did make sense. I thought back to all the times Rose and even Edward got jealous of how close Emmett and I were. I always brushed it off as Rose liking Emmett, which albeit hurt I could deal with it, and with Edward still having residual feelings for me. Though now that I think about it maybe it was something a little more, and as I thought about it a large grin spread across my face. I looked up into the joyful face of Emmett and I couldn't help but chuckle.

I got up so I was standing in front of Emmett.

"Alright buddy we have a deal, but no one finds out about it," I say as I stick out my hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Emmett without thinking about it shook my hand with a gigantic grin on his face.

"Deal," he said with happiness in his voice, and as he pulled me into a hug.

I couldn't help but wonder what I just got myself into.


End file.
